2nd Infantry Division (France)
|allegiance= |branch= Army |type= Infantry division |role= Infantry |size= |garrison= |battles=1870 War First World War Second World War |decorations= |disbanded= }} The French Infantry Division ( ) was one of the oldest divisions of the French army. Heads of the Infantry Division * 22 March 1815: [[François-Xavier Donzelot|Division General Donzelot]] *. *'1870': [[François Martineau des Chenez|General Martineau des Chenez]] *. *'18 October 1873': [[Barthélémy Alexandre Véron dit Bellecourt|General Bellecourt]] *'18 November 1878 – 10 January 1880': [[Omer Arsène André Blot|General Blot]] *. *'28 February 1880 – 14 September 1880': [[Philippe Marie André Roussel de Courcy|General de Courcy]] *'11 November 1880': [[Christophe Victor Vilmette|General Vilmette]] *'11 January 1882': [[Eugène Bardin|General Bardin]] *'17 July 1887 – 24 February 1891': [[Philippe Mathelin|General Mathelin]] *. *'4 April 1891 – 4 November 1891': [[Michel Marie Edmond Swiney|General Swiney]] *'11 November 1891 – 9 January 1892': [[Albert Peting de Vaulgrenant|General Peting de Vaulgrenant]] *. *'24 May 1894 – 26 October 1899': [[Émile Alfred Strohl|General Strohl]] *'28 October 1899 – 11 May 1905'[[Hippolyte Marie Ghislain Antoine Le Begue de Germiny|General de Germiny]] *. *'17 June 1905': [[Pierre François Louis Victor Bertrand|General Bertrand]] *'30 September 1905': [[Nicolas Charles Chomer|General de Chomer]] *'25 March 1906': [[Léon Charles Eugène Durand|General Durand]] *'20 July 1907 – 31 May 1908': [[Nicolas Charles Chomer|General de Chomer]] *. *'17 June 1908 – 18 July 1911'[[Auguste Victorin Cramezel de Kerhué|General Cramezel de Kerhué]] *'28 July 1911 – 20 March 1914': [[Charles Ferdinand Bizart|General Bizart]] *. *'2 August 1914': [[Henry Victor Deligny|General Deligny]] *'8 September 1914 – 21 September 1914': [[Noël Garnier-Duplessix|Colonel Garnier-Duplessix]] *. *'12 November 1914 - ': [[Jean-Marie Brulard|General Brulard]] *'16 July 1915': [[Pierre Amable Guignadaudet|General Guignadaudet]] *'17 June 1917 – 15 July 1920': [[Paul Joseph Hyacinthe Mignot|General Mignot]] *... *'27 August 1940 – 10 November 1940': [[Jean-Marie Léon Etcheberrigaray|General Etcheberrigarray]] The Hundred Days :Schmitz brigade, commanded by Brigade General Nicolas Schmitz. :: Light Infantry Regiment :: Line Infantry Regiment :' Aulard brigade', commanded by Brigade General Pierre Aulard. :: Line Infantry Regiment ::51st Line Infantry Regiment : company of the Foot Artillery Regiment, with 8 troops. 1870 War They joined the Rhine Army, commanded by Marshall Mac Mahon. Composition : : Line Infantry Regiment : Line Infantry Regiment : Line Infantry Regiment : Algerian Tirailleur Regiment After the dissolution of the Imperial Army, they joined the new Armée de la Loire, commanded by General Louis d'Aurelle de Paladines. Infantry Division : General Martineau des Chenez : Brigade : General Dariés :: Marching Battalion: Commandant Chamard :: Line Regiment : Colonel Jouffroy ::Foreign Legion : Lieutenant-Colonel de Curten :: Mobile Regiment (Gironde) : Lieutenant-Colonel d'Artigolles : Brigade : General Rébillard :: Zouave Regiment : Lieutenant-Colonel Logerot :: Marching Regiment : Lieutenant-Colonel Bernard de Seigneurens :: Mobile Regiment (Maine-et-Loire) : Lieutenant-Colonel de Paillot :Artillery : :: battery of the Regiment : Captain Pariaud :: battery of the Regiment : Captain Grosclerc :: battery of the Mounted Guard Regiment : Captain Chastang ::Engineers : section of the company of the Regiment The First World War Composition during the War The Infantry Division were mobilised in the Region Infantry : Infantry Regiment from August 1914 to armistice : Infantry Regiment from August 1914 to November 1916 : Infantry Regiment from August 1914 to November 1916 : Infantry Regiment from August 1914 to June 1915 : Infantry Regiment from November 1916 to armistice : Territorial Infantry Regiment from August 1918 to armistice Artillery : Countryside Artillery Regiment from the mobilisation to armistice : Light Artillery Regiment :: VIth Artillery Group from 15 June 1918 to armistice Trench Artillery : Countryside Artillery Regiment :: battery from 2 January 1917 to armistice Cavalry : Chasseur Regiment :: Squadron from mobilisation to armistice Engineers : Engineers Regiment :: Company 1/2 1914 4–13 August :Transport by van to the region of Auvillers-les-Forges and crossing the Meuse to reach Revin and Givet. 13–23 August : Movement, via Olloy, to Dinant. : 15 August, combat at Dinant, formed defence in front of the Meuse, via Dinant and Anbée. : 22 August, movement towards Charleroi. 23–29 August : Engaged in the Battle of Charleroi, via Saint-Gérard. : 24 August, return, via Couvin, to the region of Guise : 26 August, combat at Gué-d'Hossus. 29 August – 6 September : Engaged in the Battle of Guise ; combat at Sains-Richaumont. : 30 August, return, via Crécy-sur-Serre, Pontavert and Baizil, to the South of Esternay. 6–13 September : Engaged in the Battle of the Marne. : 6–10 September, Battle of Deux Morins : Combat in Esternay, Bergères-sous-Montmirail and Fontaine-Chacun. : 10 September, continue, via Verneuil and Ville-Dommange, until Reims. 13 September – 12 December : Engaged in the Battle of Aisne : combat in the region of Bétheny, la Neuvillette. : 16 September, movement along the road heading North-West ; combat at Cholera Farm and towards la Ville-aux-Bois. Stabilisation and occupation of a sector towards Gernicourt and Beau marais Forest, heading left, on 15 October, until the moulin Pontoy, and to the right, on 1 November, until cote 108 : 12–14 October, French attack on Cholera Farm and the Ville-aux-Bois Forest. : 4 November, attack and capture of Sapigneul. : 11 November, capture of cote 108. 12 December 1914 – 12 January 1915 : Retreat from the front towards Fismes. : 16 December, transport by van to Cuperly. : 20 December or thereabouts, movement to La Cheppe, heading to Laval, to take part in the Battle of Champagne: Engaged on 9 January 1915, North of Mesnil-lès-Hurlus. 1915 12–20 January : Retreat from the front and back to Bussy-le-Château. 20 January – 2 March : Occupation of the sector towards Mesnil-lès-Hurlus : 16 March, French attack on les Mamelles, leading to violent combat in the region (Battle of Champagne) 2 March – 5 April : Retrait from the front and back to Courtisols (arriving 14 March) : 20 and 21 March, movement to the region of Avize ; rest. : 29 March, transport by van towards Vavincourt, then, at the end of April, movement towards the South-East of Verdun. 5–11 April : Engaged in the 1st Battle of la Woëvre, towards Buzy Forest and the East of Braquis. 11–29 April : Retreat from the front (arriving on 18th) ; further movement, via Souilly and Les Hauts-de-Chée, to Commercy. 29 April-11 May : Movement towards the front ; 30 April, attack on Ailly Forest, leading to occupation of a sector towards Ailly Forest : 5 May, German attack, and French counter-attack. 11–15 May : Retreat from the front, and transport by van to the regions of Épernay and Fismes. 15 May – 3 September : Movement towards the front and occupation of a sector of Berry-au-Bac and the moulin Pontoy, reduced to the right, on 18 August, to la Miette, then, on 31 August, up to la Ville-aux-Bois. 3 September – 2 October : Retreat from the front, and rest at Guyencourt. 2 October 1915 – 12 February 1916 : Movement to the front, and occupation of a sector of Sapigneul and la Miette. : 12 November, movement along the road, and occupation of a new sector between Berry-au-Bac and Temple Farm, extended to the left, on 20 November, up to the Pontoy windmill: : Battle of Mines at cote 108. 1916 12–21 February : Retreat from the front and regrouping at Ville-en-Tardenois ; rest and instruction. 21 February – 8 March : Transport by train, movement to the region of Verdun. : 26 February, engaged by accident in the Battle of Verdun, at Douaumont (violent combat) 8 March – 14 April : Retreat from the front and rest at Bar-le-Duc. : April, transport by van to the region of Dormans ; rest. : 11 April, movement to Fismes. 14 April – 24 July : Occupation of a sector between the road from Paissy to Chermizy-Ailles and Soupir, reduced to the right on 17 July up to Troyon. 24 July – 3 September : Retreat from the front and rest at Ville-en-Tardenois. : 7 August, transport by truck to the region of Conty. : Rest south-west of Amiens until 25 August, towards Corbie. 3 September – 5 October : Movement to the front ; engaged in the Battle of the Somme, towards le Forest and the Forest of Maurepas : 14 September, capture of Priez farm. : 19–26 September, capture of the line (further battles in the area, and the capture of Combles, on the 26th) : 27 September, again engaged, towards Combles and Morval, leading to Combles and Frégicourt (former municipality reunited with Combles in 1834). 5–9 October : Retreat from the front and rest at Conty. 9–16 October : Transport by van to the region of Châlons-sur-Marne and rest at Somme-Vesle. 16 October – 30 November : Movement to the front and occupation of a sector at Maisons de Champagne and the butte du Mesnil. 30 November – 14 December : Retreat from the front, and rest at Possesse. 14 December 1916 – 6 January 1917 : Movement to the camp at Mailly, rest and instruction. 1917 6 January – 27 February : Gradual movement to the front, while occupying a sector covering Maisons de Champagne and la Courtine : 15 February, violent German attack. 21 February – 6 March : Retreat from the front, movement through the region of Sainte-Menehould, via Dampierre-le-Château, l'Épine, Sarry, Athis and Vinay. 6 March – 8 April : Movement via Dormans ; instruction (work at the Aisne) 8–19 April : Movement to the front and occupation of a sector covering Craonne and le Ployron. : 16 April, engaged in the Battle of the Aisne : combat on the Craonne plateau; defence, and organisation of their captured positions. 19 April – 7 July : Retreat from the front and rest at Ventelay ; from 25 April, rest at Viels-Maisons. : 9 May, gradual movement towards the camp at Mailly ; rest and instruction. : 15 June, gradual movement towards Provins ; rest and instruction. 7–30 July : Transport by van to Flandres. : 14 July, movement of the infantry to the front and occupation of a sector covering Het-Sas (under the orders of the D.I.) 30 July – 4 August : Retrait from the front ; rest in the region of Roesbrugge-Haringe. 4–22 August : Mouvement towards the front and rest in the region of Bikschote : 16 August, offensive against Martje Vaert and Broenbeck (Battle of Langemarck - part of the Battle of Passchendaele) 22 August – 6 October : Retreat from the front; rest and instruction in the region of West-Cappel. 6–16 October : Occupation of a sector north of Bixschoote and Langemark (together with the British Army) : : 9 October, offensive in the forest of Houthulst, attack on Mangelaare (part of the Battle of Poelcappelle). 16 October – 21 November : Retreat from the front, then rest, instruction and work at Bergues. 21 November – 7 December : Occupation of a sector north of Langemarck and Kloosterschool (together with the British front) 7 December 1917-17 January 1918 : Retreat from the front (relieved by the British Army). Rest at Gravelines. : 11 December, gradual movement to the region of Senlis ; rest. 1918 17 January – 20 March : Gradual movement to Soissons : 22 January, work on the position in the region. : 8 February, gradual movement towards Roucy ; then work on the position in the region. 20–31 March : Movement towards the front and occupation of a sector in the region of Miette, Ployon. 31 March-20 May: Retreat from the front; movement towards Fismes, and, on 3 April, towards Écuiry ; rest. : 14 April, bridging the Oise towards Choisy-au-Bac. : 2 May, movement towards Warluis ; rest. Led to work on the position in the region of Beauvais. 20–31 May : Movement towards Marseille-en-Beauvaisis. : 28 May, transport by train south to Compiègne. : Soon afterwards, to Montigny-Lengrain, to join the Third Battle of the Aisne. 31 May – 18 July : Movement to the front and occupation of a sector covering Dammard and Troësnes: frequent local actions, particularly on 29, 30 June and 1 July, to the east of Mosloy. 18–27 July : Engaged, at Troësnes to the south, in the Battle of soissonnais et l'Ourq (Second Battle of the Marne) : Progression towards Épaux-Bézu and through the region of Rocourt-Saint-Martin northward. 27 July – 19 August : Retreat from the front ; movement towards Mareuil-sur-Ourcq, then to Pierrefonds ; rest. 19–29 August : Movement to Vic-sur-Aisne and occupation of a sector north of Autrêches. : Engaged in the Battle of Noyon, at l'Ailette, via Pont-Saint-Mard. 29 August – 11 September : Retreat from the front and rest at Pont-Sainte-Maxence. 11 September – 28 October : Transport via van to Alsace ; from 15 September, occupation of a sector covering Burnhaupt-le-Haut and Leimbach. 28 October – 11 November : Retreat from the front and gradual movement to Ceintrey ; preparing offensive. Attachments Organic attachment : CA from August 1914 to November 1918 Ist Army : 26 April – 12 May 1915 : 24 April – 10 June 1917 : 7 July – 11 December 1917 IInd Army : 26 February – 31 March 1916 IIIrd Army : 23 – 25 April 1915 : 24 February 1916 : 31 August – 9 September 1918 IVth Army : 16 December 1914 – 3 April 1915 : 22–23 February 1916 : 9 October 1916 – 7 March 1917 Vth Army : 2 August – 15 December 1914 : 22 April 1915 : 13 May 1915 – 21 February 1916 : – 5 April August 1916 : 6 March – 20 April 1917 : 2 – 28 May 1918 VIth Army : 7 August – 8 October 1916 : 12 December 1917 – May 1918 : 29 May – 4 August 1918 VIIth Army : 10 September – 7 November 1918 Xth Army : 6 August 1916 : 21 – 23 April 1917 : 11 June – 6 July 1917 : 5 – 30 August 1918 : 8 – 11 November 1918 D. Armées Gérard : 4 – 21 April 1915 Région Fortifiée de Verdun : 25 February 1916 The Second World War Under the orders of the Battle of 10 May 1940, the Infantry Division joined the Colonial Army Corps (with the 51st Highland Division and the DI), to be commanded by the IIIrd Army of General Condé. Notes and references External links * The 2nd DI in the Battle of the Aisne (1917) * Centre of genealogy and military history * 8e Regiment d'Infanterie Living History Group Category:Infantry divisions of France Infantry Division, 2nd Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Infantry Division, 2nd Category:1914 establishments in France